


Those Who We Have Lost

by noveltea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't handling the loss of people he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who We Have Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters.
> 
> Original prompt by loki_scribe (LJ): Supernatural, Dean/Castiel, Tired of loosing people.

It's not the first time Castiel finds Dean sitting in a darkened room with a half-empty bottle dangling from his hands.

The rooms smells stale, and Dean smells worse.

"I'm sick of it, Cas. I'm goddamn sick and tired of losing people."

There's not a lot that Castiel can say; his words of comfort had fallen on deaf ears before, and he's known Dean long enough now to know that though meant as comfort they would not be received as such.

Instead he sits. "We've all lost someone in this war, Dean."

Dean shook his head. Denial. "No, Cas. Not like this."

Dean drinks again and offers Castiel the bottle. He takes it.

"They didn't deserve to die. Not like that."

There's nothing else Castiel can say.


End file.
